9 semanas e Meia de amor
by Kate Simon Cullen
Summary: Quando Bella conheceu Edward, ela era inteligente, sofisticada, com o controle de sua própria vida. Intrigada pela sua personalidade, ela mergulha em um relacionamento de pura obcessão. Logo precisará escolher: entre seus desejos... e sua sanidade mental.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer** – _Twilight_ não me pertence nem mesmo o filme ao qual eu estou pegando a história, faço isso por diversão sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Sinopse:** Quando Bella conheceu Edward, ela era inteligente, sofisticada, com o controle de sua própria vida. Intrigada pela sua personalidade, ela mergulha em um relacionamento de pura obcessão. Logo precisará escolher: entre seus desejos... e sua sanidade mental.

* * *

_**9 semanas e ½ de amor**_

.

_by Kate Simon Cullen_

_to Graziela Leon e Bianca Alvarenga_

.

Prólogo

.

.

.

Era uma quarta-feira qualquer na cidade de Nova York. O céu nublado era comum no outono e a chuva ainda mais. O metrô como sempre era lotado e quando as portas se abriam a multidão se apressava para chegar na hora a seus empregos, empurrando assim qualquer outra pessoa que estivesse em seu caminho, não importando se ela fosse jovem ou com mais idade. Era sempre assim, pensou Bella.

Vestida em sua calça jeans tradicional, a blusa vermelha o sobretudo jeans e a mochila preta, ela lia o jornal enquanto alguns poucos pingos d'água ainda caiam do céu. Passava por todas aquelas ruas todos os dias. E assim como todos os dias se sentava a porta da pequena galeria de arte em que trabalhava. Como sempre seu chefe estava atrasado.

Poucos minutos depois um homem calvo aparecia pela rua principal avistando a pequena mulher sentada aos degraus.

- Bom dia Bella.

- Bom dia Charlie. – respondeu ela educadamente entrando atrás dele no prédio.

Logo depois as outras duas mulheres que trabalhavam ali chegaram, Jéssica Stanley e Angela Weber. As três teriam muita coisa a resolver naquela quarta-feira. A exposição de um novo artista seria dali a poucas semanas e o tempo estava apertado elas precisavam mandar os convites e arrumar tudo. Além de tudo tinham o jantar na casa de Jéssica e Bella com os críticos de arte, todos seus amigos, naquela noite.

Assim, após o almoço, estavam num pequeno empório, algumas boas quadras de distância da galeria de arte, comprando tudo que era necessário para o tal jantar. Pediram tudo o que precisariam, bebidas, aperitivos e frango para servirem. As galinhas mortas estavam penduradas e quando o dono perguntou o que elas fariam com tantas, Jéssica virou para o homem e respondeu mal-educada:

- Dar um enterro digno a elas? – e então ambas caíram na risada.

Um homem que já estava lá dentro, pegando alguns produtos, admirou as duas, um cliente como qualquer outro, porém analisando Bella profundamente, como se pudesse ler sua alma e desvendar todos os mistérios que circundavam sua vida. Ele sorriu torto.

Assim que conseguiram tudo, as duas saíram e pegaram um táxi para levar todas as compras que fizeram. Ela ainda mantinha o rosto do homem com aquele sorriso misterioso em sua mente.

_Naquela quarta-feira qualquer, foi o primeiro encontro que Isabella Swan de 25 anos, formada em arte, recém-divorciada, teve com Edward Cullen._

_

* * *

Nota da autora: _Uma nova fanfic para vocês. Espero que gostem, essa é um pouco diferente das outras. Espero comentários.  
Ela é dedicada à Grazi (não a Massafera), mas ela é massa e é fera em fanfics. Tá eu sei que foi uma piadinha sem graça u.u  
E para minha grande amiga Nina, que eu espero que ambas gostem dessa minha loucura.  
Quanto aos outros, espero suas opiniões.

Beijos, Kate.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer** – _Twilight_ não me pertence nem mesmo o filme ao qual eu estou pegando a história, faço isso por diversão sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capa:** _h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / k a t e s i m o n c u l l e n / 3 2 3 6 8 4 1 4 1 3 /  
_é só juntar tudo (: espero que gostem \o

* * *

**_9 semanas e ½ de amor_**

.

_Capitulo 1_

.

.

.

Era final de tarde e Jéssica estava com Bella na cozinha, preparando o jantar onde reuniriam todos os amigos que adoravam arte, inclusive os críticos que iriam à exposição. Como sempre o tópico de conversa entre as duas era comandado por Jéssica, que sempre tinha o mesmo: relacionamentos.

Ela dizia como se arrependia de ter terminado com Mike, um colega que iria naquela noite, e como estava sozinha. Ela realmente monopolizava a conversa e era somente Bella concordar ou mostrar que estava acompanhando e prestando atenção que ela continuava seu delato com mais detalhes que o necessário.

- Mas o que eu não entendo, é porque você não tem um namorado Bella. Tyler e Eric dão em cima de você a todo o momento.

- Claro, porque um nerd que mal saiu da faculdade como Eric é o que eu preciso, e um viciado em esportes como Tyler é o que falta na minha vida. – disse rindo junto com Jéssica.

- Está bem, você venceu. Mas ainda sobra o anúncio. Pense bem: 'Mulher solteira, cabelos castanhos, corpo delineado, perfeita para noites de sexo ardente...' Parece bem você.

Bella jogou um legume qualquer em cima de Jéssica e as duas cortaram o papo furado para se concentrarem em fazer o jantar. Lavaram as verduras, colocaram o frango para assar e assim foram se arrumar e às oito da noite em ponto estavam prontas para receber os amigos, que aos poucos foram chegando. Primeiro Angela, seguida de Mike e Tyler, e então Lauren Eric e seu chefe Charlie.

Todos se sentaram a mesa onde foi servido vinho a todos e puseram-se a conversar trivialidades, Jéssica sempre tentava chamar a atenção de todos, mas realmente os olhares masculinos viravam-se somente para Bella, que nada fazia a não ser manter uma conversa civilizada concentrada em arte, uma coisa que sempre amou e por isso fez a faculdade. Desde pequena quando seu pai levou-a ao museu pela primeira vez, apaixonou-se pelas formas e cores, o que lhe rendeu uma profissão da qual adorava.

_**...**_

Era sábado pela manhã. Aproveitando o tempo nublado Bella foi até uma feira cigana que estava ocorrendo no píer. Dentre colares, anéis e bijuterias diversificadas ela encontrou uma echarpe vermelha com detalhes de várias cores transformando-a num acessório muito bonito e interessante de se usar.

- Quanto é? – perguntou para a mulher.

- Trezentos dólares.

Bella olhou para echarpe novamente em dúvida. Era um tecido bonito e realmente macio, mas dispor de trezentos dólares não era uma coisa fácil era quase seu salário todo. Ela sorriu para a mulher e agradeceu saindo da banca sem comprar nada.

Não notou quando um homem ao longe lhe observava. Ele possuía um sorriso torto. Tinha cabelos cor de bronze e seus olhos eram verdes. Era muito bonito, mais que isso, atraia todos os olhares femininos daquela pequena feira. Mas olhava apenas para a única que não o percebia.

Observou-a dançar no ritmo da banda de reggae que se apresentava. Notava todo detalhe que a distância permitia. Seus cabelos castanhos até o meio das costas, com seus poucos cachos, o formato delicado do rosto, a maneira como ela se movia: lenta e sensualmente. E percebeu quando sua atenção se dirigiu a outra banca, e aproveitou a oportunidade para aproximar-se.

Ela estava parada observando uma galinha de brinquedo movida à corda, que colocava pequenos ovos de mentirinhas.

- Ela tem bebês! – riu Bella. – Quanto?

- Pra você... – disse o homem sorrindo com segundas intenções. – Vinte pratas.

Ela retirou o dinheiro do bolso e pegou uma sacola com uma "galinha" dentro, quando se virou surpreendeu-se com a presença do homem desconhecido.

- Toda vez que eu vejo você... – ele disse numa voz baixa, macia e que prendeu completamente a atenção de Bella fazendo-a se esquecer de como respirar. – Está comprando uma galinha. – sorriu divertido para ela.

- E você... – começou com a voz mais baixa que o normal. – Sempre sorrindo para mim.

_**...**_

No almoço ambos estavam sentados num restaurante italiano, num canto mais reservado e conversavam trivialidades durante toda a refeição, sem assuntos muito importantes. Edward se apresentou como todo cavalheiro, mas não disse quase nada de si mesmo, porém fez inúmeras perguntas a Bella. De onde vinha, onde trabalhava, porque fez arte na faculdade... Entre muitas outras coisas.

Caminhando no píer, após a refeição, ele pegou uma sacola que segurava e retirou a echarpe que ela queria e a entregou. Ela tentou negar e devolvê-la, mas ele a fez mantê-la em seu pescoço.

Assim continuaram a andar e acabaram chegando ao cais, onde havia um pequeno barco ao qual de pronto ele a levou. Lá dentro ela observou a paisagem e o interior. Enquanto isso Edward foi até o armário pegou um lençol e colocou sobre a cama. Bella instantaneamente ficou nervosa e parada num canto do aposento, mas ele continuou sorrindo como se nada estivesse errado, ou rápido demais.

- Então... Com o que você trabalha?

- Eu sou economista. – responde ele mansamente, mas logo depois ri.

- Porque está rindo?

- Você não me conhece e está aqui. Não tem táxi na esquina, nenhum telefone público na rua e ninguém te ouviria se você gritasse. – respondeu ele ainda sorrindo da mesma maneira misteriosa.

- Eu... – começou ela já com a respiração descontrolada e o medo apossando-se de seu corpo. – Eu quero ir para casa.

- É brincadeira. – respondeu ele rindo novamente.

- Agora! – exigiu ela pegando a bolsa e saindo do barco, com ele a seguindo.

* * *

_Nota da autora:_ Olá pessoal. Eu realmente fiquei desapontada com o número de reviews :/ somente três. Espero que vocês comentem mais dessa vez ou então eu terei que parar de pubicá-la. Mas ainda assim vou escrever apenas para as duas presenteadas, afinal não é justo com elas (: mas para aqueles que leram, gostaram e não comentaram digo que deixem uma review, eu sei que é chato e dá preguiça, mas realmente faz na diferença na vida de uma writter okay?

Agradecendo a **Mai Chan Maisen**, e as duas presenteadas que eu amo demais: **Nina **e** Grazi** (definitivamente existem homens mais bonitos com quais vc teria chance amiga xD).

Espero mais reviews dessa vez. Os capitulos serão curtos e meio confusos mesmo. Mas eu adoro a história, e sim é erótica u.u'

beijos, Kate.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer –** _Twilight_ não me pertence nem mesmo o filme ao qual eu estou pegando a história, faço isso por diversão sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Sinopse:**Quando Bella conheceu Edward, ela era inteligente, sofisticada, com o controle de sua própria vida. Intrigada pela sua personalidade, ela mergulha em um relacionamento de pura obcessão. Logo precisará escolher: entre seus desejos... e sua sanidade mental.

* * *

**Capa:** _h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / k a t e s i m o n c u l l e n / 3 2 3 6 8 4 1 4 1 3 /  
_é só juntar tudo :D

**

* * *

**

_**9 semanas e ½ de amor**_

_._

_by Kate Simon Cullen_

_to Graziela Leon e Bianca Alvarenga_

_._

Capitulo 2

.

.

.

Bella estava juntamente com Angela, na galeria de arte em mais um dia de trabalho. Organizavam aleatoriamente os quadros para a exposição tentando combinar cores e formas. Conversavam assuntos de importância mínima, só pelo prazer a conversa, afinal Bella sempre gostara da companhia de Angela, uma amizade fácil com uma pessoa que apreciava o silêncio assim como ela, mas que quando conversava tinha um ponto e Bella agradecia muito por aquela amizade.

O sininho da porta tocou, mas nenhuma se importou em ver quem era, afinal tinham uma secretária para isso. Um entregador vinha com um buquê de flores. Rosas vermelhas, as mais bonitas que alguém já havia visto. A secretária assinou o papel e pegou o cartão.

- Bella! Entrega. – gritou ela enquanto via a mulher se aproximar.

Bella pegou o cartão nas mãos enquanto olhava as pétalas macias e vivas que o buquê continha. Abriu o cartão lendo-o rapidamente. Sorriu animada, enquanto abraçava as flores e a cheirava totalmente perdida em pensamentos.

Naquela manhã ela não conseguiu pensar em mais nada.

_**...**_

O final de semana acordou chuvoso como estava acontecendo há semanas, mas deu uma pequena trégua quando o meio da manhã chegava. Estava caminhando pela rua até o parque de diversões que estava na cidade. Edward havia convidado ela pelo cartão que mandara juntamente com as flores e num primeiro momento ela ficou em dúvida, mas por que não?

Então lá estava ele. Com uma calça jeans despojada, uma camisa de botões com os dois primeiros abertos e a manga enrolada até o cotovelo. Os cabelos bronze totalmente despenteados com o vento que fazia e seus olhos verdes instigantes. Perfeito, era a única coisa que passava pela cabeça de Bella.

Os dois caminharam conversando pelo parque até que chegaram à roda gigante. Bella não gostava daquele brinquedo, odiava altura, principalmente em um brinquedo duvidoso como aquele, mas Edward fez questão de levá-la e assim que ela sentou, ele desceu o ferro de segurança. Foi então que ela percebeu que ele a enganara dizendo que iria junto.

Ela gritou para deixá-la sair, mas era tarde demais, o homem que cuidava do brinquedo apertou o botão e como Edward pedira, parou-a quando ela estava no ponto mais alto.

- Você quer um café? – perguntou para o homem, que sorriu e começou a acompanhá-lo enquanto Bella gritava a plenos pulmões.

Momentos mais tarde quando ela finalmente conseguiu descer, correu atrás dele tentando batê-lo, mas quando ele virou-se rapidamente e prendeu-a entre seus braços, ela começou a rir. Trocaram um beijo. O primeiro.

_**...**_

Bella levou-o até sua casa, mais tarde naquele dia, depois de almoçarem num lugar qualquer. Jéssica chegaria somente tarde da noite e eles tinham a casa toda vazia. Ela depositou a bolsa e as chaves num aparador na entrada e foi até a secretária eletrônica e apertou o botão para ouvir os recados. Enquanto isso Edward observava a mobília e o ambiente feminino que era a casa.

_- Oi Bella, tudo bem? Estava pensando que você gostaria de passar um final de semana aqui em casa, faz tempo que não nos vemos, me liga._

- Meu tio. – disse ela para Edward, ainda concentrado na casa.

_- Bella, você esqueceu o nosso almoço ontem? Eu fiquei te esperando até tarde. Enfim, me liga._

- Meu ex-marido. – respondeu indecisa quando ele olhou-a. Edward foi até o bar e pegou um copo com gelo e whisky

_- Bella... Porque você não foi ao almoço com Jacob? Ele ficou te esperando até tarde... Isso não é certo. – e a voz da mulher continuou enquanto Bella balançava a cabeça._

- Minha mãe. Ela gosta de Jacob...

- Você gostaria de tirar seu vestido? – perguntou ele repentinamente.

Ela encarou-o indecisa, como se aquilo fosse muito vergonhoso de se fazer. Mordeu o canto dos lábios enquanto media os prós e contras.

- Você gostaria de tirar seu vestido? – ele perguntou novamente.

Ela retira o vestido mostrando o conjunto de lingerie branco que usava. Ele encarava-a com os olhos verdes brilhando e ela não conseguiu desviar os seus quando ele olhou-a nos olhos.

- Eu posso lhe vendar? – perguntou ele colocando o copo numa mesa de apoio que continha um abajur em cima e pegando uma venda que levava no bolso, provavelmente planejara bem antes aquela tarde.

- E se eu não quiser? – perguntou ela insegura do que fazer e como agir.

- Então pode me pedir para ir embora.

- Eu não quero que você vá embora. – admitiu ela segundos depois, sem pensar exatamente no que estava entrando.

Ele apagou as luzes deixando apenas o abajur ligado e vendou-a. Passou os dedos pela pele acetinada que ela possuía e sentiu quando Bella se arrepiou completamente.

- Está assustada? – perguntou ele ao pé de seu ouvido, numa tom baixo e enlouquecedor.

- Sim.

- Está excitada?

- Sim. – respondeu ela, perdendo o fôlego quando ele tocou-a na cintura.

Edward lentamente deitou-a na mesa passando somente as pontas dos dedos pela pele branca de seu colo e barriga. Ela abriu a boca, respirando com dificuldade, tudo aquilo era muito excitante e ela sentia que nada seria melhor que aquele calor que tomava conta de seu corpo, naquele dia chuvoso.

Ele afastou-se por alguns segundos pegando uma das pedras de gelo de seu drink e passou-a pelo corpo dela, provocando mais arrepios e gemidos tímidos por parte dela. Ele retirou sua camisa e calça e o sutiã dela, passando a pedra pelos seios inchados de prazer. Beijou-a nos lábios enquanto descia a calcinha dela com uma mão e com a outra levando para aquela região a pedra de gelo.

Bella arqueou as costas quando sentiu o frio em seu ponto mais sensível e os lábios macios em seu pescoço. Edward retirou sua boxer cinza e enquanto beijava-a nos seios penetrou-a lentamente. Os dois gemeram em uníssono. Ele colocou o que restava da pedra de gelo em sua boca, beijando-a nos lábios.

Enquanto isso a penetrava com força e cada vez mais fundo num ritmo enlouquecido, os corpos aquecidos e embebidos de prazer encaixavam-se perfeitamente, e naquele jogo de sensualidade eles permaneceram pela tarde toda.

* * *

_Nota da autora:_ Oie pessoas (: que bom que vocês estão lendo e gostando :D fiquei feliz com o aumento no número de leitores \o lembrem-se cada vez mais reviews, mais rápida é a atualização. \o  
Bem minhas aulas começaram ontem e eu já tinha escrito esse capitulo há um bom tempo, só estava esperando mais reviews xD  
mas eu acho que eu já fui malvada tempo demais. Então estou postando aqui para vocês, e tentando não dormir no teclado nessa terça-feira monótona de volta as aulas.

Agradecendo as reviews de: **Danda Jabur**, _Tatyperry_, **Marinazp4**, _Juli-chan_ e as presenteadas **Grazi** e _Nina_.

Por favor mandem reviews (: espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo! Adoro vocês!

Beijos, Kate.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer –** _Twilight_ não me pertence nem mesmo o filme ao qual eu estou pegando a história, faço isso por diversão sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Sinopse:**Quando Bella conheceu Edward, ela era inteligente, sofisticada, com o controle de sua própria vida. Intrigada pela sua personalidade, ela mergulha em um relacionamento de pura obcessão. Logo precisará escolher: entre seus desejos... e sua sanidade mental.

* * *

**Capa:** _h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / k a t e s i m o n c u l l e n / 3 2 3 6 8 4 1 4 1 3 /  
_é só juntar tudo :D

* * *

_**9 semanas e ½ de amor**_

_._

_by Kate Simon Cullen_

_to Graziela Leon e Bianca Alvarenga_

_._

_Capitulo 3_

.

.

.

Naquele dia de trabalho era possível notar as pequenas diferenças de Bella Swan. Seus cabelos sempre bem escovados e arrumados, estavam mais desajeitados que o de costume. Suas roupas antes sempre em tons vivos, eram escuras. Uma calça jeans de lavagem escura e uma blusa de lã preta. Normalmente não usava maquiagem, mas começou a passar o lápis escuro e o rímel preto, deixando seus olhos castanhos destacados, mas dando uma aparência obscura a sua pessoa.

Na parte da manhã, ela fez algumas ligações, resolvendo os últimos detalhes de um cliente, conversou com Charlie, Jéssica e Angela sobre a exposição, não haviam recebido todos os quadros do artista e aquilo era um problema. Jéssica iria até a casa dele e conversaria com o mesmo.

Assim, no final do dia, sob a luz do crepúsculo Bella dirigia-se para o apartamento de Edward. Ao adentrar a cobertura, percebeu um lugar amplo coberto de móveis modernos, quase todos estilizados em madeira, dando um tom aconchegante ao apartamento. Os tons e tipos variados de madeira davam ao lugar uma atmosfera única com um cheiro de madeira incrível, misturado com o doce perfume natural daquele deslumbrante homem.

Os dois conversaram bastante. Na verdade, ele nunca falara de si, somente perguntara de Bella e sua família, porque estava morando em Nova York, onde nascera e crescera. Até que chegaram ao tópico de seus hobbys e ela admitiu que adorava cozinhar.

- Eu também gosto de cozinhar. Qualquer dia desses, farei um almoço especial para você. – comentou ele antes de beijá-la nos lábios. – Agora... Eu tenho um presente para você.

- Oh Edward... Não quero presentes, eu nunca lhe dou nada.

- Não quero saber...

Ele foi até a estante e pegou uma caixinha de tamanho médio e entregou-a. Bella abriu rapidamente e encontrou lá um relógio dourado, folheado a ouro.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? – perguntou ele.

- Qualquer coisa. – respondeu.

- Todos os dias, ao meio-dia, pode olhar para o relógio e pensar em mim tocando em você?

_**...**_

Era meio-dia. Bella estava numa sala nos fundos da galeria de arte, olhando slides das próximas obras de arte que colocariam lá, escolhendo as melhores. Ela olhou para o relógio, imaginando as mãos macias de Edward deslizando pelo seu pescoço e braços e um arrepio passou pela sua coluna.

Ela vestia nesse dia uma blusa branca social e uma saia preta. Ela cruzou as pernas tentando se concentrar no trabalho, em vão. A sensação que tivera há segundos atrás dominava sua mente. Seus sentidos totalmente aguçados. A brisa que entrava pela fresta da janela com as cortinas fechada, tocando suas pernas, arrepiando-a.

Fechou os olhos tentando se concentrar, mas tudo que conseguiu foi imaginar Edward sem camisa beijando seu pescoço e colo, enquanto suas mãos deixavam cada parte de seu corpo que tocava quente e pulsante.

Bella abriu os três primeiros botões de sua camisa tentando espantar o suor que começava a se formar em seu pescoço e colo. Respirou fundo, passando as mãos na saia tentando alisá-la e voltar ao trabalho, mas apenas conseguindo o efeito que as mãos dele teriam em sua pele.

Sua respiração começava a sair de ritmo e ficava ofegante a cada segundo que passava. Suas mãos passaram pelo seu pescoço, tentando relaxar e apagar aquela visão de seus pensamentos, mas apenas conseguiu se excitar ainda mais.

Abriu todos os botões de sua camisa passando as mãos pelos seios cobertos pelo sutiã, descendo até a saia e subindo novamente. Seus olhos mantinham-se fechados a todo tempo, presos na figura de Edward. Suas mãos deslizaram pela sua barriga já suada e dirigiram-se a saia adentrando-a.

Ela tocou sua feminilidade por cima da calcinha, soltando um gemido e mordendo os lábios. Movimentou os dedos por aquela região enquanto sua outra mão apertava um de seus seios. Ela sentia-se quente... Muito quente, em chamas! E tudo aquilo por Edward. Tudo por que ele pedira para pensar nele. Tudo por que ela amava-o e desejava-o mais que tudo.

* * *

_Nota da autora:_ pessoal eu não sei por que, não me perguntem o capitulo 3 não estava abrindo ou algo parecido. Então quem não conseguiu abri-lo aqui está um link onde eu estou postando no Orkut e vocês podem acessar por lá. Desculpem qualquer coisa, o problema foi com o FF não comigo u.u

**link (é só juntar tudo):** _h t t p : / / w w w . o r k u t . c o m . b r / M a i n # C o m m M s g s . a s p x ? c m m = 7 5 7 4 0 2 3 7 & t i d = 5 2 9 4 5 3 0 6 8 8 3 1 3 0 2 4 7 7 7_

Enfim espero que esse aqui dê certo e eu agradeço a todas que leram, mas por causa do FF-ponto-idiota-net não mandou reviews. Continuem acompanhando okay (:

beijos, Kate.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer –** _Twilight_ não me pertence nem mesmo o filme ao qual eu estou pegando a história, faço isso por diversão sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Sinopse:**Quando Bella conheceu Edward, ela era inteligente, sofisticada, com o controle de sua própria vida. Intrigada pela sua personalidade, ela mergulha em um relacionamento de pura obsessão. Logo precisará escolher: entre seus desejos... E sua sanidade mental.

* * *

**Capa:** _h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / k a t e s i m o n c u l l e n / 3 2 3 6 8 4 1 4 1 3 /  
_é só juntar tudo :D

* * *

_**9 semanas e ½ de amor**_

.

_by Kate Simon Cullen  
__to Graziela Leon e Bianca Alvarenga_

.

Capitulo 4

.

.

.

O corredor estava escuro e assim que o adentrou procurou o interruptor e acendeu as luzes, puxando Edward para dentro e fechando a porta. Os dois caminharam juntos pela casa Edward indo para sala enquanto ela continuou seu caminho indo até o quarto de Jéssica.

Era sexta tarde da noite e provavelmente ela estaria dormindo há algum tempo. Bella abriu a porta do quarto da amiga e chamou sua atenção. Ela acordou assustada e enfiou a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro.

- Tem um homem na casa. – alertou ela rindo da amiga com os cabelos totalmente desalinhados.

- Hmm. – gemeu Jéssica virando de lado e voltando a dormir.

Bella fechou a porta e foi até a sala sentando no colo de Edward que estava sentado em seu sofá preto.

- Estou morrendo de fome. – comentou ele. – Vou cozinhar para você. – disse ele sorrindo torto, mas algo deixava Bella insegura naquele sorriso. – Vá tomar um banho.

Ela beijou-o rapidamente e foi para seu quarto, enquanto ele dirigiu-se para a cozinha, abrindo a geladeira e tendo uma idéia.

Não foram necessários quinze minutos e Bella já estava de volta vestida apenas com um roupão. Edward estava sem camisa picando algo na pia. Ela parou no batente admirando o perfeito homem que estava cozinhando. Quando foi adentrar o aposento, ele disse para ficar ali e sentar-se ao chão. Insegura fez o que foi-lhe pedido e abraçou as pernas apoiando o queixo nos joelhos.

- Feche os olhos e por nada abra-os.

- Por quê? – perguntou com a respiração ofegante.

- Somente faça isso.

Lentamente fechou ambos os olhos castanhos e esperou. Sentiu quando ele ficou a sua frente.

- Abra a boca. – abriu-a ligeiramente. – Mais... – riu ele. – Bela escancarou a boca mostrando a língua pra ele.

Edward possuía uma jabuticaba em sua mão e colocou placidamente na língua de Bella, que mastigou e engoliu. Assim, seguiu-se a brincadeira. Primeiro com cerejas em caldas, então com morangos, champagne, xarope, macarrão, gelatina, pimenta e leite. A cara dela já não era a mesma de tão melecada e grudenta que estava.

Ele pegou uma lata de refrigerante e sacudiu-a abrindo logo em seguida, molhando completamente, seus cabelos castanhos ficaram simplesmente encharcados de coca-cola. Então antes que ela pudesse tentar batê-lo, pegou o vidro de mel e derramou um pouco de seu conteúdo na boca dela, mas logo ficou cheia e ele escorreu pelo seu queixo e pescoço.

Aproveitando que ela tentava limpar seu rosto ele derramou mel em suas coxas, espalhando-o por toda sua extensão e logo depois colocando um pouco em suas mãos, como se fosse shampoo. Espalhou-o nas palmas e por baixo do roupão massageou a feminilidade desprotegida de Bella, que instantaneamente gemeu.

Ela abriu os olhos e buscou os lábios dele enquanto ele introduzia um dos dedos lubrificados com o mel em sua entrada. Bella abriu o roupão jogando-o longe enquanto se aconchegava no corpo de Edward sujando sua roupa também.

A mão dele não parava de massageá-la enquanto sua língua lambia qualquer vestígio de mel de seus lábios ou pescoço. Foram numa completa desordem para o quarto onde ela foi depositada na cama, enquanto ele arrancava suas roupas, preparando-se para matar sua, fome.

Naquela noite ele estava realmente muito faminto.

_**...**_

- Bella? – chamou Jéssica, na manhã seguinte. A morena tinha os olhos concentrados num papel, provavelmente algum contrato com outro artista. – Posso falar um minuto com você?

- Claro. – disse ela desviando o olhar e encarando a amiga, que tinha a expressão ligeiramente preocupada.

- Há alguns dias... – começou nervosa. – Jacob veio até aqui e você não estava.

- O que ele queria?

- Bem... Ele queria falar com você. Mas quando eu disse que você não estava ele me convidou para almoçar. – terminou Jéssica mordendo o lábio inferior.

- E você foi?

- Sim.

- O que foi Jéssica? Você dormiu com ele ou alguma coisa? – Bella disse sem rodeios. – Para mim não importa. Eu realmente não me importo, ele é meu ex. Não tenho mais nada com ele.

E ao olhar pela janela, pode ver o costumeiro entregador de flores atravessar a rua.

_**...**_

Era um sábado à tarde e ambos almoçavam no apartamento de Edward. Comiam um almoço feito por ele próprio, macarronada. Conversavam trivialidades, Bella mais respondendo do que fazendo as perguntas.

Assim, quando terminaram, ela levantou-se dizendo que lavaria a louça como agradecimento. Porém, Edward rapidamente pegou em sua mão e impediu-a de se quer pegar seu próprio prato. Ele levantou-se e puxou-a juntamente, sussurrou calmamente que ali ela não precisaria fazer nada e assim beijou-a demoradamente.

Foi quando o telefone tocou estridente. Ele caminhou até a mesinha ao lado do sofá e pegou-o.

- Alô. – seu tom era leve, quase melódico. – Claro... Em meia hora? Muito bem. – e desligou rapidamente. – Eu preciso sair.

- Tudo bem. – disse Bella sorrindo levemente pegando sua bolsa, mas ainda assim um pouco chateada.

- Você poderia ficar e me esperar? Eu prometo que não demorarei.

Ele aproximou-se vagarosamente até ela e pressionou seu corpo ao dela, e persuasivamente beijou-a sofregamente. Ela ficaria, decidiu-se rapidamente Bella, afinal... Ninguém poderia contrariar Edward Cullen.

* * *

_Nota da autora: _agradeço as reviews de todos que mandaram, e aqueles que leram, mas não mandaram por favor mandem! é importante para mim saber o que vocês estão achando. Agradeço à: **Nina** (tbm te amo mami!), **Vamp K** (que bom que você gostou! fico feliz!), **Danda Jabur** (fico feliz que esteja gostando flor. verdade o fanfiction as vezes dá nos nervos) e **Graziela Leon** (que bom que vc tá gostando amor! definitivamente é importante para mim, já que a fanfic é pra você :D).

Mandem reviews desse capitulo! quanto mais reviews mais rápido eu posto (:

beijos, Kate.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer –** _Twilight_ não me pertence nem mesmo o filme ao qual eu estou pegando a história, faço isso por diversão sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Sinopse: **Quando Bella conheceu Edward, ela era inteligente, sofisticada, com o controle de sua própria vida. Intrigada pela sua personalidade, ela mergulha em um relacionamento de pura obsessão. Logo precisará escolher: entre seus desejos... E sua sanidade mental.

* * *

**Capa:** _h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / k a t e s i m o n c u l l e n / 3 2 3 6 8 4 1 4 1 3 /  
_é só juntar tudo :D

* * *

_**9 semanas e ½ de amor**_

.

_by Kate Simon Cullen_

_to Graziela Leon e Bianca Alvarenga_

.

Capitulo 5

.

.

.

Passou-se muito tempo desde então e Bella ainda aguardava Edward. Ela assistia TV, mas não prestava realmente atenção. Seus olhos vagavam pelas imagens coloridas, mas pensavam em outras coisas – como, por exemplo, Edward Cullen.

Entediada de ficar deitada na cama, ela levantou-se e foi até o armário dele, abrindo as portas duplas de madeira escura e vendo uma completa organização das calças e camisas, além de algumas gavetas na parte debaixo. Ela abriu a primeira onde encontrou alguns documentos inclusive seu passaporte, ela abriu-o podendo ver a foto dele com seu sorriso torto, não procurou ver os lugares onde ele já havia ido, apenas fechou-o e olhando novamente para a gaveta pôde ver uma foto onde ele abraçava uma mulher baixa, com o cabelo repicado, que o beijava na bochecha.

Antes que pudesse pensar em alguma coisa, o estridente toque do telefone da casa soou e ela foi pega de surpresa colocando a foto de um jeito errado, mostrando que alguém havia mexido ali, ela fechou a gaveta e as portas do armário e foi até a cozinha onde havia um telefone. Ela ficou alguns segundos decidindo se atendia ou não, não sabia se aquilo era permitido ou não.

- Alô.

- Eu estava pensando, enquanto eu estava com meu amigo, eu fiquei imaginando o que você fazia aí no apartamento sozinha. Talvez você estivesse mexendo em minhas coisas... Armário, gavetas... Mas então também pensei, não ela não é dessas coisas. Então diga, será nosso segredo. Você foi enxerida?

Edward falava mansamente. O tom rouco e calmo podia ser notado, mas Bella não prestava atenção naquilo, estava tão perturbada com a possibilidade de ele ter conseguido adivinhar o que ela havia feito que a deixou com remorso, pensando que talvez ter feito aquilo não havia sido ideal. Assim um silêncio caiu na conversa.

- Eu fui enxerida. – disse ela num fio de voz.

- Envergonhe-se. – disse ele desligando logo em seguida.

O choque passou pela expressão dela enquanto ela colocava o aparelho no gancho. Havia feito algo nada educado, nunca mexera nas coisas dos outros sem permissão, mas no caso de seu namorado era diferente. Ela não sabia nada sobre ele e vira naquela tarde uma oportunidade para poder descobrir mais coisas.

Fechou os olhos xingando-se mentalmente, havia feito idiotice e teria que arcar com a consequência. Teria que esperá-lo, mesmo que ele não a quisesse ali.

* * *

_Nota da autora:_ eu sei que esse capitulo está mesmo muito pequeno, mas eu estou realmente sem tempo. Terceiro ano não é fácil, mas eu não queria deixá-los esperando demais. Neste capitulo não temos lemons. Sorry, mas eu realmente não tive tempo, escrevi este capitulo em meia hora. Tentei deixá-lo da melhor maneira possivel.

Na verdade não é nem mesmo um capitulo, apenas uma introdução para o próximo, mas ainda assim eu espero que vocês mandem reviews okay. Prometo tentar não demorar tanto, assim que acabarem minhas provas eu venho com mais um capitulo.

Agradeço os comentários de: **Danda jabour,** _Mackie Cullen_ e** Graziela Leon**. Obrigada pelos comentários.

Aqueles que leram a fanfic, mas não deixaram reviews por favor deixem. Leva dois minutos e faz uma escritora feliz. Beijos.

Kate.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer –** _Twilight_ não me pertence nem mesmo o filme ao qual eu estou pegando a história, faço isso por diversão sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Sinopse: **Quando Bella conheceu Edward, ela era inteligente, sofisticada, com o controle de sua própria vida. Intrigada pela sua personalidade, ela mergulha em um relacionamento de pura obsessão. Logo precisará escolher: entre seus desejos... E sua sanidade mental.

* * *

**Capa:** _h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / k a t e s i m o n c u l l e n / 3 2 3 6 8 4 1 4 1 3 /  
_é só juntar tudo :D

* * *

_**9 semanas e ½ de amor**_

.

_by Kate Simon Cullen_

_to Graziela Leon e Bianca Alvarenga_

.

Capitulo 6

.

.

.

A porta abriu lentamente. O pequeno rangido chamou a atenção da mulher deitada no sofá. Ela levantou-se apressadamente e parou há alguns passos do homem que acabava de adentrar o local. Ele lançou um olhar desinteressado pelo ombro e sussurrou:

- Pensei que não estaria mais aqui.

- Eu lhe devo desculpas.

- Você foi uma menina muito malvada sabe. Muito _curiosa_...

- Eu sinto muito. Não devia ter feito isso.

- Realmente. Por ter agido assim, você terá que pagar. Você terá que apanhar que nem uma criança que fez arte, já que agiu assim.

Edward virou-se para ela com um sorriso maníaco no rosto, retirou o sinto que usava e lentamente esticou-o fazendo um barulho estridente. Bella imediatamente arregalou os olhos, incrédula. Não podia acreditar que ele estava brincando com ela daquela maneira. Ela pensara que ele havia brigado seriamente com ele e que estavam ali resolvendo aquela situação, porém estava enganada.

- Eu não acredito nisso. – ela disse revoltada. – Pensei que poderíamos ter uma conversa, mas pelo visto estava enganada.

Ela pegou a bolsa, passou por ele e tentou abrir a porta, porém ela estava trancada. Ela voltou-se para ele e indicou que a abrisse. Edward apenas sorriu mais e acabou por arrancar a bolsa da mão dela e arrastou-a para a mesa de jantar.

Isabella tentava batê-lo insistentemente, mas sem conseguir seu intento. Ele era mais forte que ela. Ele beijava-a pelo pescoço e levantava sua saia, retirando sua calcinha rapidamente, ela tentava se soltar, se contorcendo, tentando impedir que ele fizesse algo, mas não conseguiu. Ele abriu sua blusa com violência e apertou seus seios com uma das mãos enquanto com a outra ele abriu sua calça e retirou seu membro totalmente ereto, massageando-o.

Bella tentava-o empurrar, as lágrimas saiam facilmente de seus olhos e quando ele a penetrou fortemente ela gemeu de dor. Edward não se movimentou, ele apenas beijou-a em todos os lugares que conseguiu alcançar, lábios, bochecha, pescoço, e seios, fazendo-a relaxar e movimentar seus quadris contra os dele.

Aquela brincadeira estava a desgastando-a e ela sabia que aquele jogo era perdido para ela. Tudo que poderia fazer era sentir o prazer que ele estava lhe proporcionando e deixar as lágrimas de incredualidade escorrerem pelo seu rosto.

_**...**_

Estavam numa loja de grife. Segundo Edward ela merecia tudo o do bom e o do melhor, assim eles compravam roupas para ela. Calças, saias, blusas... _Lingeries_. Ele escolhera todas as roupas.

- Não vai perguntar se eu gostei? – indagou ela, quando provava uma das roupas sociais que ele escolhera.

- Não. – sorriu Edward simplesmente.

Aquele era realmente o relacionamento que ela queria ter. Ser tratada daquele jeito? Mas ela amava-o. Faria de tudo por ele. Passaria por tudo, por causa dele. Ela era devota a sua pessoa e não queria agir de outra maneira. Aquela havia sido a sua escolha e não voltaria atrás. Só se perguntava se agüentaria aquilo para sempre...

* * *

**N/A:** eu sinto muito pelo capitulo curto novamente. Mas eu tive um pequeno problema hoje pela manhã. Meu PC quebrou e eu estou usando o do meu pai, e para trazer para vocês um capitulo hoje, e não deixar vocês na mão eu escrevi um pequeno mesmo. Lembrando que este é o capitulo 6 e faltam somente 2 para acabar a fanfic. Espero que estejam gostando da fanfic até aqui.

Agradecendo:

**Danda Jabour -** OMG guria que review enorme! Continue mandando dessas que eu escrevo uma oneshot gigante pra você. Não num tem câmeras, a fanfic eh meio de dar medo mesmo. Se você achou aquele pequeno, esse então? UAHEHAEU sinto muito, mas estou mesmo sem tempo. Eu entendo que vcs fiquem desapontadas e tals, mas você me entende certo, eu tava em semana de prova, terceiro ano é uma loucura e ainda por cima meu PC quebra. E eu também leio mtas fanfics e adoro mandar reviews enormes, então tudo junto e misturado (xD) me fazem ficar louquinha. Mas eu prometo que no próximo o ultimo capitulo (pq depois tem o epilogo) eu vou fazer um pouquinho maior. nada demais okay? Quantoo a suas idéías boas, menina me adiciona no msn fia e me passa essas idéias, a gente trabalha juntas na fanfic ;D beijos :*

**Graziela Leon -** amor :D assustada ela tá, mas ela tbm ficou putassa xD espero que eu tenha colocado um fim na sua agitação :D beijos.

**Re Lane Cullen -** Continuei, esse Edward é realmente de dar medo .-. UHAEUUHAE

**Lady Bella-chan - **Ouun obrigada por favoritar :D espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. beijokas.

**Fani -** obrigada por comentar :D mais um capitulo ;D

**Carol -** oie ;D esse Edward é muito intrigante mesmo. Então eu num tenho uma data certa, pq eu escrevo conforme eu tenho tempo, pra você ter noção eu jah levei mais de 5 meses pra atualizar uma fanfic antiga minha. Mas essa não deve demorar muito mais. Mas com meu PC quebrado soh de FDS eu vou poder escrever então acredito que mais umas duas semanas (eu espero) eu consiga postar o ultimo capitulo. Beijos :*

**Dani Cullen.94 -** Nada de cameras, ele somente trabalha com o psicológico dela. A fanfic é meio doida mesmo. A roda gigante foi demais xD beijos.

Esse capitulo não foi revisado nas novas regras ortográficas pq eu tô meio sem tempo, qualquer erro me desculpem. Espero que estejam gostando, para aquelas que querem entender melhor a fanfic assistam o filme. ele é muito bom mesmo (: antigo, mas bom.

Mandem reviews, me adicionem no msn e orkut (tudo no profile), beijos.

Kate.


	8. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer –** _Twilight_ não me pertence nem mesmo o filme ao qual eu estou pegando a história, faço isso por diversão sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Sinopse: **Quando Bella conheceu Edward, ela era inteligente, sofisticada, com o controle de sua própria vida. Intrigada pela sua personalidade, ela mergulha em um relacionamento de pura obsessão. Logo precisará escolher: entre seus desejos... E sua sanidade mental.

* * *

**Capa:** _h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / k a t e s i m o n c u l l e n / 3 2 3 6 8 4 1 4 1 3 /  
_é só juntar tudo :D

* * *

_**9 semanas e ½ de amor**_

.

_by Kate Simon Cullen_

_to Graziela Leon e Bianca Alvarenga_

.

Capitulo 7

.

.

.

Era meio da tarde. O sol batia forte no edifício, mas nada parecia atrapalhar o encontro do diferente casal. Edward sentava-se numa poltrona à frente de Bella. Depois de um suave almoço combinaram de passar a tarde juntos e ele propusera há alguns minutos um tipo de jogo. Ele jogou algumas notas de dinheiro no chão, com ela apenas admirando-o.

- Agora, por favor, pegue o dinheiro. – Edward pediu.

Bella agachou-se no chão pegando a primeira nota, quando sentiu a respiração quente dele em sua nuca, próxima ao ouvido.

- De quatro, Bella. – inquiriu.

Como se seu raciocínio tivesse sido afetado, por alguns segundos ela não se mexeu, porém ela logo o obedeceu, pegando a notas, arrastando-se pelo chão. Mas, novamente, como se pensasse melhor sobre aquilo, parou e sentou-se onde estava.

- Isso é ridículo Edward.

- Pegue as notas Bella. – mandou ele novamente.

- Não quero. – respondeu franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Pegue agora! – exclamou ele retirando o cinto e batendo-o ao lado de sua mão apoiada ao chão.

Bella sobressaltou-se com a atitude e as lágrimas vieram rapidamente. Ela pegou o dinheiro em um movimento só e jogou-o na cara dele.

- Tome seu dinheiro!

Mas de nada adiantou. Ele simplesmente sentou-se ao lado dela beijando-a desesperadamente nos lábios.

_**...**_

Era manhã de outono. O céu estava com suas costumeiras nuvens carregadas e uma brisa fria tomava conta da cidade. Naquela noite aconteceria a abertura de uma nova exposição de arte numa pequena galeria no subúrbio, o novo artista prometia ser excelente.

Bella estava concentrada nos últimos retoques do espaço para que a noite fosse perfeita. Ela vestia uma curta saia e blusa – ambos pretos –, suas unhas numa cor vermelha extremamente chamativa, assim como a maquiagem extremamente pesada. Todos alegariam que estava mais bonita do que nunca, porém aqueles que realmente a conheciam podiam notar o olhar sem nenhum brilho, a pele muito pálida e a expressão de cansaço em seu delicado rosto.

- Não vai encontrar com seu príncipe hoje? – perguntou Jéssica.

- Somente mais tarde. – respondeu Bella, sem nenhum entusiasmo. Será que aquilo estava realmente dando certo?

_**...**_

Era final de tarde e os poucos raios solares que saíram no meio da tarde já se escondiam novamente, mas dessa vez pelo crepúsculo. Estava parada à frente de um pequeno hotel ao qual Edward a instruíra a ir. Subiu as escadas chegando ao quarto adentrando-o e sentando-se a cama para esperá-lo. Estava com saudades. O telefone tocou ruidosamente e ela estranhando, mas tendo certeza que seria Edward atendeu-o.

- Vá até a primeira gaveta da cômoda, lá terá uma venda. Vista-a e tire a roupa. – e sem mais nada a dizer, desligou.

Bella caminhou até o local e retirou a venda de seu lugar. Retirou o casaco e a saia ficando apenas de blusa e calcinha, contrariando-o. Mas o mais importante fora, ela não colocou a venda. Estaria ela desafiando-o?

A porta abriu-se cinco minutos depois. Os cabelos bronze em seu desarrumado matinal e os olhos verdes cintilantes retiraram seu fôlego como sempre. Um sorriso torto cobriu os lábios finos e tentadores de Edward.

- Por favor, coloque a venda. – pediu ele encarando-a. Ela obedeceu.

Os instantes a seguir foram silenciosos.

Uma batida à porta.

Bella sobressaltou-se com o barulho inesperado. Edward foi até a porta e abriu-a.

A voz de uma espanhola preencheu o quarto, assim como o aroma de um perfume barato e enjoativo misturado com incenso.

Estava confusa. O que estava acontecendo? Ainda vendada pôde sentir um par de mãos um tanto ásperas a tocarem nas coxas suavemente, quase não a tocando. A espanhola deslizou suas mãos em direção ao seu ventre.

Um prostituta? Não poderia. Poderia?

Levantou-se rapidamente retirando a venda e indo ao outro lado do quarto.

Nenhuma palavra entre ela e Edward havia sido dita e Bella não conseguia entender.

Viu a meretriz chegar perto de seu namorado e beijando-o luxuriosamente na boca. Seu estômago revirou-se com a cena entendendo o que ele queria.

Pegou o casaco na poltrona e vestindo-o por cima de suas roupas, sem se preocupar em estar decente ou não, saiu correndo.

Mais uma vez, as lágrimas a assaltaram.

_**...**_

A galeria estava cheia. Pessoas de várias idades e classes sociais estavam presente. Tudo para o artista que prometia ser a revelação do ano. Fotógrafos de várias revistas tiravam fotos de todas as obras de arte e repórteres tentavam conseguir uma entrevista exclusiva. Todos sorriam e estavam animados com novas obras, mas Bella não.

Ela encontrava-se afastada da maioria, mais abatida ainda, as olheiras ressaltadas, seus olhos vagos e mente fora do ar. Ela mal notava as pessoas a sua volta, muito menos aquelas que conversavam com ela. O desespero era tangível e de repente vieram as lágrimas. Os olhos vermelhos era apenas mais um para o conjunto deplorável que aparentava.

Correu pelo corredor, parando no escritório. Pegou o telefone mais perto discando os números decorados há muito. Tudo que necessitava naquele momento era ouvir a doce entonação da voz de Edward Cullen.

* * *

_Nota da autora:_ Esse é o ultimo capitulo da fanfic. Quero pedir desculpas a todas pela demora, mas estava com alguns probleminhas e não pude postar antes. Escrevi este capitulo neste final de semana, aproveitando o feriado e o fato de eu estar sem internet então tive tempo de me dedicar a este capitulo. Lembrando que teremos o Epílogo no sábado. Sim ele já está escrito! Então acho que não teremos problemas.

Agradecendo imensamente à: _Princesa Rebecca Chiba_, **Dani Cullen.94**, _Lady Bella-chan_, **Fata Morgan**, _Danda Jabur_, **Fuh**, _Graziela Leon_, **Re Lane Cullen**, _Carol_, **Fani**, _Camila_ e **it's blair bitch** (gamey na sua review, enoooorme (6) UAEHAUEHUE, infelizmente vou ter que acabar com ela sim, mas relaxa ainda tem o eoílogo. O filme se chama 9 semanas e ½ de amor, ou então 9 ½ weeks em inglês, beijos)que comentaram na fanfic.

E um pedido agora okay? (:

Já que eu vou postar o epílogo tão rapidinho, quero alcançar as 50 reviews! São só 11 reviews por esse capitulo u.u quero muito mais que 50, mas só se tiver 50 postarei no sábado. Hoho' eu sou má.

Espero que tenham gostado da fanfic até aqui, mandem reviews para fazer uma writter feliz e até o epílogo!

Beijos, **KSC**.


	9. Epílogo

**Disclaimer –** _Twilight_ não me pertence nem mesmo o filme ao qual eu estou pegando a história, faço isso por diversão sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Sinopse: **Quando Bella conheceu Edward, ela era inteligente, sofisticada, com o controle de sua própria vida. Intrigada pela sua personalidade, ela mergulha em um relacionamento de pura obsessão. Logo precisará escolher: entre seus desejos... E sua sanidade mental.

* * *

**Capa:** _h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / k a t e s i m o n c u l l e n / 3 2 3 6 8 4 1 4 1 3 /  
_é só juntar tudo :D

* * *

_**9 semanas e ½ de amor**_

.

_by Kate Simon Cullen_

_to Graziela Leon e Bianca Alvarenga_

.

Epílogo

.

.

.

Seus olhos abriram-se de repente como se acordasse de um pesadelo. O que realmente aquilo era. Tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo nas ultimas nove semanas e meia. As lágrimas novamente vieram, dessa vez com total intensidade. 'As lágrimas são o sagrado direito da dor', pensou, levantando-se lentamente sem acordá-lo e foi até o armário retirando algumas peças de roupas suas. Pegou-as fechando-o e virando para encarar Edward, notando que ele não estava mais dormindo.

Ele percebeu suas lágrimas.

A cozinha era levemente clara por causa do nascer do sol ainda em andamento, as cores cinza ressaltadas naquele lugar, antes quente, agora... Frio e indiferente demais. Arrumava uma bolsa preta rapidamente e viu quando ele apareceu na porta que dividia o corredor da cozinha. Ele estava tranquilo.

- Vai embora? – ele perguntou sereno, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Bella simplesmente olhou para ele sem emoção, os olhos castanhos outrora brilhantes e cheios de vida, agora opacos e sem reação. Continuou sua tarefa como se nada tivesse sido dito. As lágrimas saiam sem soluço apenas saiam, como se mais nada importasse, aquela parte – a maior de todas em seu coração – necessitava daquilo, necessitava sangrar, necessitava se perder.

Ele passou as mãos no cabelo, exasperado.

- Sabe... Eu tenho quatro irmãos, morávamos numa pequena cidade perto de Chicago. Meu pai é um médico aposentado e minha mãe uma decoradora, também aposentada. Eu os sustento.

Ela fechou o zíper da bolsa com um movimento brusco e suspirou.

- É tarde demais. – sua voz falhando a cada sílaba e a cada suspiro.

- Quero que saiba uma coisa... – Edward disse, olhando-a, mas ela não o deixava encarar nos olhos. – Houve muitas outras mulheres, mas nunca... Nunca, senti o que eu sinto por você, por nenhuma outra. Eu nunca pensei que eu ia te amar tanto assim.

Ela não parou de chorar, não iria tão cedo, seriam horas, dias, semanas e até mesmo meses, até que aquela parte de seu coração se curasse realmente, não deixando nenhuma lembrança sobreviver. Foi até a porta cambaleando, e batendo nas paredes, já que sua visão estava repleta de lágrimas e a luz somente melhorara um pouco, não o suficiente.

- Vou pedir para alguém vir pegar minhas coisas.

Saiu enquanto ele ficou ali, parado no mesmo lugar em que estava, como se nada fora do normal estivesse acontecendo. Bella saia do prédio quando Edward voltou a falar para o apartamento, como se ela ainda pudesse ouvi-lo.

- Bella, eu te amo. Por favor, você pode voltar quando eu terminar de contar até cinquenta?

Ela passou pelo porteiro.

- Um.

Caminhou pela calçada, com o sol finalmente iluminando as ruas.

- Dois.

Atravessou a rua molhada.

- Três.

Ficou horas vagando pela cidade perdida em seus pensamentos, percebendo que podia respirar, não estava mais se afogando como estava há algumas horas, de algum modo ela se sentiu livre e quando percebeu já era final de tarde.

Edward olhava para a porta sem nenhuma alteração de como estivera por todo o tempo que contou. Quando chegou ao número decisivo, ele percebeu. Voltou-se para o quarto e lá ficou.

**Ela não voltara.**

* * *

_The end_

* * *

_Nota da autora:_ Bom, temos muito o que falar certo.

Primeiro, sem querer ser chata, mas já sendo, eu tenho que dizer, vocês podem espernear chorar, arrancar os cabelos, esse é realmente o final. Pode não ser o final que todas esperaram e simplesmente acabar do nada, mas eu não vou mudar o filme. Eu adaptei essa fanfic baseada no filme, porque eu sou simplesmente louca por ele e sinceramente ele é bom assim.

Segundo, muitas (vulgo uma única pessoa) acha que eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo para escrever, gente estou no terceiro ano do colegial, sei que isso vai parecer lição de moral, mas se você **não** tem o que fazer, me desculpe, mas eu tenho e por mais que eu já tivesse escrito o epílogo, disse que se não chegasse aos 50 eu não ia postar e realmente não o fiz.

Terceiro, eu amei muitas das reviews eu fiquei tão desesperada quando eu vi que eu não atingi a minha meta e não ia postar que eu fiquei com tanta preocupação pelas pessoas que me mandaram reviews realmente positivas. Agradecendo a essas pessoas**: Princesa Rebecca Chiba**, _bia swan '2'_, **Shay Selene Black Tussand**, _Lady Bella-chan_, **Graziela Leon**, _it's blair, _, **Danda Jabur**, _Fata Morgan_, **Marina** (obrigada pelos dois comentários e pela paciência, me cobrar todo dia deu certo) e por ultimo, mas não menos importante, _Angel Cullen McFellou_. Vocês realmente me deixaram muito feliz com suas reviews e eu amo cada uma, não deixem de acompanhar meu próximos projetos.

Quarto, não o Ed não é louco. Bom... Ele é. Mas não do jeito que vocês estão pensando. Entendam ele simplesmente ficou fascinado pela Bella, fanatismo é uma coisa que pode levar a loucura, e ele idolatrar a Bella foi a dele e quase a dela, entende. Não é que ele não gostasse dela, ele realmente a amava, mas a possessividade foi maior. Quanto a Bella, sim ela amava muito ele.

E por ultimo eu espero que vocês não me matem pelo final. Afinal eles não poderiam ficar juntos né? Mas eu realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado e acompanhem meus próximos projetos.

Dêem uma passadinha no meu profile e leiam **"Entre a Dor e o Nada"**. Uma oneshot que muita gente aprovou, Bella e Edward claro.

Beijos, até outro dia,

**Kate Simon Cullen**.


End file.
